Strategies
This page contains a list of strategies for use in-game. Ship-to-Ship Combat * When you are in combat with a ship you are familiar with, try to get out of the turrets line of sights. For example when fighting a Stormbringer you would want to go underneath it, because has no turrets underneath it, so the turrets on top can't hit you * Always keep moving as fast as you can when fighting as it lowers the chance of an enemy hitting you. * However, if you're looking to get big hits in dogfights don't always fly like a complete maniac, try lowering your throttle to get more hits. A dogfight is when you're using small, fast ships with spinals as their main firepower, such as the Zero, Razor Wing or any Fighter-Class ship. * Make sure to use your spinal weapons (F and G guns) during combat for a huge damage bonus. * When using spinals make sure the bottom of the cursor is facing the top of the ship, if the target is moving sideways, remember to lead the target by aiming in front of them and estimating where the spinals will hit. * Use your q, e , c, and z thrusts to move in a path making aiming and maneuverability easier. Best used for dogfights. * When fighting in and/or against larger ships, be sure to avoid enemy spinal weapons, and try to position yourself to maximize your firepower. Also, it is wise to avoid enemy turret fire. Larger ships turn slower, so therefore, if you position yourself behind and below it, you can effectively start racking up damage before they can turn and engage you. * Always rotate your ship correctly so all/most of your turrets get line of sight with your target. If you are using a Warlock for example, all turrets could fire if the top of your ship is facing the target. But if your starboard was facing the target, only half of the turrets could fire. * Try to stay out of combat when your Shields are down. Shields slowly regenerate, but Hull does not. Though, you can repair your hull by docking at a friendly starbase. * Never attack a starbase alone. Sieging an Enemy Starbase "Classic Siege" The most common method of destroying an enemy base. Uses a lot of Battleships, Battlecruisers, Cruisers, and Dreadnaughts. Heavier ships with railguns and heavy lasers attack the starbase and any heavy ships that retaliate, smaller, lighter ships provide evasive cover and make sure nothing gets close to the heavier ships. The Main idea of this type of siege is to brute-force their way into destroying the enemy starbase. "Artillery Strike" Uses a ship or two with extremely powerful spinals and strong long-range capability, such as the Hasatan or the Ridgebreaker, along with Multiple other Dreadnoughts or Battleships that are capable of tanking and long range attack, and at least one large ship optimized for PvP such as the Ampharos. This is an extremely effective siege strategy but it requires some timing and can fail miserably if messed up bad enough. This siege strategy goes for dealing massive damage at a long range, then finishing it off by pushing forward and focus-firing on the starbase once the starbase's shields are depleted and has significant hull damage. "Outside the Box" (This strategy works only for enemy starbases close to the edge of the map) This strategy uses any ship with extremely high range (7k+), Hasatans are best. Said ship needs to go out of the map. The ship needs to go as far up as possible without taking boundary damage, this helps with hiding from the enemy.. Hasatan then shoots as many torpedoes as possible before getting spotted and running away. If the ship does not destroy the enemy starbase before being caught, a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" can easily finish off the job. This strategy is very effective if done right and can cripple and destroy even the strongest of enemy bases, only downside being you need a specific circumstance and it's surprisingly hard to hit your target. "Fighters" First park any carrier outside the base range (9k-11k) alongside a sieging fleet. Use the fighters to distract base fire so your ships can stay within range and fire upon the base. Make sure at least 3 guys are manning the fighters, and at least 2 battleships. In order to do this correctly have 1-2 guys in Sixfolds or Cobras to shoot down enemy fighters or ships. If you do this correctly, none of the ships in your fleet (besides the fighters) will be damaged. "Flash Fleet" A tactic used to catch the enemy by surprise (enemy starbase has to be somewhat close to edge of map) This strategy is very similar to "Outside the Box" except instead of just a Hasatan there is a fleet, imagine a "Classic Seige" or an "Artillery Strike" except off radar. How this strategy works is by having ships sneak out of the map (doesn't allow the radar to see you). A carrier would be good for this because its just a single ship, but it can deploy a fleet. It can be suspicious if multiple ships go out of the map at the same time. Because of this, each ship will have to go out of the map every minute or so as to avoid detection. From there you can launch the attack, catch them all off guard, and destroy their starbase. "Seems Crazy" This tactic is best used with a powerful dreadnought, and will only work on a level 1 starbase with no players to defend it. The player should warp very high above the base, and get right above it (only 400 - 500 studs away). This will make the large lasers on the bottom of the base unable to see you, no matter how big of a ship you have, meaning the base only has 2 medium lasers able to hit you. As long as your firepower is strong enough, and you keep using your spinals, this strategy can easily defeat a pre-game starbase within 5 minutes. "Drop Firing" This tactic should be used along with the strategies for sieging. Doing this alone will result in low damage being done and a few dead ships if you're not careful. Use small ships that have a lot of spinals. Lowest amount is 4 small phasers or cannons. Ships such as the Viper is alright for damaging shields. Sixfold is good for hull destruction. Razor wing Is also a good all-rounder since it has both cannons and phasers. Repeatedly do flybys of the base, damaging it each time. You can also bring in some phantoms to help kill shield because of the lasers on the bottom. Again, do NOT use this strategy alone. This is a strategy that is to be used with another. 'Economic Warfare' These strategies fight an enemy by targeting their economy. '"Blockade"' This tactic is best used if you have a decent sized team. Enemy team must be a trading or mining faction for this to work at its best. Several players blockade Mega Base using large ships. Ships like the Ampharos are good due to the many small turrets it has, allowing it to quickly take out small ships. The best group of ships for this strategy would be ships that can take on smaller vessels with ships that can take on larger vessels. By using this tactic their economy will suffer (especially if the enemy faction is a trading or mining faction) and your own faction will control and dominate the Mega Base '"Tonnage War"' This tactic is aimed at merchant shipping, but works well against other ships. Tonnage War is based on the concept that the enemy has only a limited number of ships, and limited credits to replace them. This strategy simply works by destroying ships faster than the enemy can replace them. This may be seen as pirating due to the fact that the enemy ships are generally freighters 'Defensive Strategies' These strategies are used for defending against an enemy or countering some of the tactics listed above '"Fleet in Being"' This tactic is aimed at showing off military power while not leaving the base. Players will spawn in large ships or combat vessels as to show off military power and make itself a threat while not actually engaging in combat unless absolutely forced to. These ships will simply be docked at either their own starbase or at the Mega Base. Docking enough of these ships at your own starbase will seriously influence enemy decisions and can prevent sieges. This will also help stop enemy pirating if docked at Mega Base freighters